Don't know what I'd do without you
by orangeturquoise
Summary: the turks get to hire a secretary for their dreaded paperwork. Story is currently on hold until I find time & inspiration to continue it. sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**hello dear readers,**

**the following piece is going to be a very sweet, fluffy and kinda funny romance turk-fic with some serious undertones as well. does not involve much of game or movie except places and characters. **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone or anywhere of final fantasy, which really isn't that tragic. I'd be totally satisfied to own the awesome kissable huggable adorable worshipable perfect Tseng, which I don't cries**

**still disclaimer: I do own my oc and her family. mine, not yours. sorry.**

**at last: reviews are always welcome. the word here is constructive. thanks a lot for your time. cheers!**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Know What I'd Do Without You**

_Prologue_

With a sigh he opened the door to the waiting room. Finally Rufus had realized that the amount of paperwork was simply too much for his four (or three, minus Reno) Turks to deal with besides missions and decided that a secretary needed to be hired. The only downside to this was that Tseng had to endure endless hours of job interviews. Most of the applicants were the typical dumb receptionist type or a poor copy of the super nanny. It was infuriating to say the least and he felt a nasty migraine build up.

In the waiting room there was only one applicant left for today. With some relief he noticed that the girl was dressed in a decent yet still tasteful way and actually looked like she had more in her head than clubbing and make up.

„Please come in. " He simply said and made his way back to his desk. The girl followed.

„You may have a seat. " He stated as he saw that she was just standing beside the chair. _Well adept with manners_, he jotted down on the pro-side of his note sheet. Smilingly she sat down. Oddly she didn't seem to be nervous at all, which in turn tended to unnerve him a little.

„So Miss…" Tseng glanced into her application looking for the information he needed for the interview, „…Conners. Your CV and references are quite impressive. Why did you quit your last job?" It was his usual strategy. Lulling them in security first and then strike an unexpected question. It tended to throw most off. The girl though simply smirked and in turn asked: „Would you prefer the blatant truth or the official, tame version? "

„Truth. " Tseng replied, now smirking himself, as he added another note on his sheet. It was on the pro-side, too.

„Well, my superior was a self-righteous prick who passed his days harassing his employees. He left me alone at first, but soon he couldn't refrain himself any longer, so I decided that it was time for a change. " She said it with much nonchalance, almost matter-of-factly, yet Tseng thought he saw a little anger flaring up in her eyes, dazzlingly dark green eyes, as he now noticed. The same green as her blouse, which nicely accentuated her slender waist.

Tseng decided not to tread on her answer anymore, but silently gave her credit for her reaction.

„According to your documents you are very familiar with all office programs as well as computers in general. " He simply stated. Another one of his tactics to test applicants. She passed it as well as she put on another sunny smile.

„You are referring to my hacking abilities there. I admit that it's unusual to write in an application, but regarding to this department I figured it would actually increase my chances. " By now Tseng was impressed. Adding a couple of other positive remarks to the ever growing list he thought that this woman really was pretty smart. Therefore he decided not to follow the traditional path in interviewing her. Instead he very calmly laid down his pen and started addressing her in Wutaian, inquiring another point on her CV. „Where did you learn Wutaian? "

Equally calmly she replied fluently in the other language: „It is my mother's native tongue. She taught me the language and culture of Wutai from the first day although we lived in Corel, but you already know that. " Indeed he did. She had written it in her papers. He had only wanted to have proof. „Assuming you were hired your responsibilities would be those of a normal secretary plus administrative tasks in this department, which also involve the filing and management of reports and other highly confidential material. You would be expected to handle any situations in a responsible way that does not compromise the company. Your official position would be personal assistant to me as which you are only to report to me or the president directly should he ask so. Do you have any questions so far? "

„Yes, who would familiarise me with the proceedings and how long is the trial period? " he was pleased and could barely hide it anymore. A fine smile spread across his features as he heard the question. It was on the point and only further proved her competence.

„It is three months, the first of which I will instruct you on everything you have to know. What is your means of transportation? "

„I own a crummy little car and a bicycle. Furthermore there is a bus stop two minutes from my apartment. "

Tseng was amused at her straightforward answer. He decided to trust his gut feeling on this. It told him that she would fit in well with his Turks. She seemed to be a tough girl who knew how to stand her ground. This Miss Conners, he figured, would even be able to handle Reno, which definitely was a big plus. But there was another thing he wanted to know, even though it would not make much of a difference to his decision.

„One more thing. Do you know how to use a gun? " Considering the department it was a legitimate question. She hesitated, although only for a split second, before answering. He thought he could sense a trace of apprehension.

„No, but I do have a wicked aim with the hole punch and stapler. " He chuckled. It immediately brought an image to his head where poor Reno was squatting behind a filing cabinet, trying desperately to dodge a vicious stapler attack and being scared shitless. _You're a real __sadist,_ he thought to himself. Her sense of humour was right up his alley.

„You can consider yourself hired. Welcome to Shinra, Miss Conners. " He explained as he held out his hand. She shook it firmly and smilingly inquired: „When do I start? "

„Tomorrow at 8 a.m. here. I will arrange for all other necessary papers to be prepared by then. "

„Until then. Have a good one, sir. " With this and another bright smile she made to exit his office only to turn at the door to add: „and thank you for the chance. I shall not waste it. "

„Honestly I do not believe you would. See you here tomorrow. "

Yes, he definitely made the right decision. Smiling he noticed that his headache was completely gone.


	2. real 1st chapter, other one's prologue

_there it is. 1st chapter after prologue. it took me really long to write this because I had like 2-3 exams every week. actually I still do but it's weekend right now so, like any sensible person, i don't bother with school stuff right now. enough boring authors note. same disclaimers as in prologue apply for this chapter and all following_

_enjoy and comment, cheers_

* * *

**1st Chapter: Anniversary**

_-__One__ year later-_

After a soft knock his door clicked and a slender young woman with long ebony hair and green eyes entered. Today she wore a knee-lenght pleated grey skirt and a short-sleeved navy blue blouse with red embroidery. Immaculate as always, even though it was a really hot summer's day. Ayden Conners had been his assistant for a year now and proven herself time and time again to be a most valuable asset to the team. Not only had she taken over the strenuous task of typing up and filing all their reports, she basically had reorganized the whole way their office work had worked until then, making it a great deal more efficient and overseeable.

As always she leaned onto his desk to talk through everything that was to be taken care of today, a ritual he had grown quite fond of. He got a smell of her typical peach perfume as she leaned over. Tseng found it really fit her sunny personality, which always managed to brighten up his day. Gingerly she set down a cup of coffee for him and handed him his mail, her fingers lightly brushing his in the process.

„You have an exec meeting today at 1. I'll have anything you need for that here in five minutes. Other than that the files on the Cassiopeia mission are due tomorrow and Mr Tuesti wants to speak with you about how to handle the growing crime rate in the slums." After receiving her instructions for the day as well she turned and made her way towards the door, skirt lightly swaying in movement.

„One more thing Ayden, " Tseng said before she was out, „Today it's exactly one year that you work here. We all found that calls for a little celebration. So, in behalf of the whole team, would you like to come for a drink into ‚Seventh Heaven' with us today? " Her smile literally warmed up the whole room as she replied: „Of course. "

It was about an hour later that Tseng heard Reno enter the offices. To get into the part the Turks occupied one had to pass by Ayden's half-open office, so each one of them would usually get off to a good start thanks to a friendly greeting. Tseng remembered the day of her introduction into the team with amusement. Elena had instantly squealed delightedly and exclaimed that finally there was another girl to support her. The two had become best friends since. Rude, contrary to what one might assume, had been very polite. Reno had, of course, checked her out first but she countered with a very frightening death glare. When Reno then heard that she was to type the dreaded reports for them from now on his face lit up with utter delight as if he was a five year old who had been locked in a candy factory for the weekend.

It was only days afterwards that Tseng was sitting in his office planning a new mission when he heard Reno's cocky voice. From the short exchange of words that followed it was easy to establish that Reno was handing in his notes for the reports. After about ten seconds where only the red headed Turks loping could be heard Ayden's voice could be heard quite clearly as she sweetly inquired: "You've got to be bloody kidding me, pal."

A little worried but mostly intrigued Tseng made his way to his office door where he leaned on the frame. His newly hired assistant held a pile of loose sheets in her hands while Reno stood a few metres away looking at her quizzically. Before he could even attempt to respond she methodically started to cut him down.

"First of all it is completely unacceptable to write with orange and purple crayons. Secondly the paper has lines and margins already printed on it _for a reason. _Last but not least who is supposed t decipher this ... scribble? Either you organize for me a course in cryptology so I may actually be able to decode these runes or you write down your notes again properly. Otherwise you can type up your damn yourself, Reno. "

The look on his face was priceless, primarily because someone dared to talk back to him like that. Then his expression shifted and looked even more hilarious, like a child that was forced to choose between two candy bars, knowing that one would give him a sore stomach while the other would make his teeth ache. Grumblingly he eventually took the pile of notes and returned it an hour later in appropriate form.

Now that had been a full year ago. It seemed hardly believable that time could fly by so quickly. Tseng decided to devote a few more minutes to reminiscence. The personal standards she set for her work rivalled his. The fact that she had managed to wrap Reno around her little finger was amazing. Amazing also is the speed with which she can type, he thought as he listened to the incessant soft clicks from next door. Working on the computer her hands became mere blurs. When he had first witnessed it he was stunned. Apparently it had shown on his face, too, because she commented: "That's what happens if you practice enough Chopin and Rachmaninov. " with a wide grin on her face. So that day Tseng came to learn that his assistant played the piano also.

When it was nearing evening the Turks decided to call it a day and made for the bar. Arriving in the 'Seventh Heaven' they found their regular table and took their seats. Instantly Tifa Lockheart, owner of the establishment, came over to greet her most loyal customers and two of her best friends. The three young women had some catching up to do so Elena and Ayden decided to go to the counter with Tifa to get the drinks for their merry round. Upon returning Ayden and Elena had to take their places next to Tseng, because Rude was simply too broad-shouldered and Reno was, as always, all over the place.

As the night progressed so did drunkenness. More than half of the patrons were on the verge of passing out or beyond it. Reno in his equally drunken state realized this as he looked around the bar in a haze.

"Looks likes sus Turks sis once 'gain last ones standing, eh, boss?" he babbled vaguely towards Tseng's direction, who, in turn had only reached the first level of alcohol induced stupor: slight breeziness. He even had loosened his tie by about a centimetre. Ayden had only had one more glass of wine than him and was still pretty much on it herself. Elena had instead steadily worked her way to booze euphoria. Her syntax and grammar had been noticably afflicted, too. Rude had without a doubt had the most drinks. He had long since descended into a state somewhere halfway between confusion and apathy and was staring silently into his whisky on the rocks. But the most important thing: they were all enjoying themselves.

Tseng had been engaged in a vivid conversation with Ayden when Reno adressed him and couldn't help but glare a bit disapprovingly at the red head.

"Prove that."

"Huh?" Reno shifted his head to the left slightly and looked at the source of the blunt challenge, which was Ayden.

"You heard me. Prove that you can still stand by yourself, kiddo."

Reno didn't have to be told twice. In an instant he was up on his feet, indeed standing upright, although swaying a little. Already a victorious grin was forming on his face when he realized that the ground was nearing at rapid speed. Reno hit the floor like a potato sack and with a loud thump. It must be said that Ayden did have the decency to look more than a fair bit guilty.

"Oh dear." Was all she said before she jumped to help the drunk red head up. Seeing that he was alright however brought back her smile instantaneously. In a mock parents' tone of voice she adressed Tseng: "I guess it's time the children be brought to bed now."

The dark haired Turk commander simply nodded in agreement. With the help of Tifa the two managed to get their three colleagues outside and into a taxi. They all lived in the same part of town, which was opposite from where Ayden's and Tseng's apartments were situated. The two stood in silence for a few minutes until the taxi had disappeared from their view.

"They're gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow." Ayden eventually remarked.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so it's not our problem. Do you want to take a taxi, too?"

"No, it's such a nice night and the way's not far. I can walk from here." Indeed it was a mild summers night. Only a light breeze moved the air through the streets. Everything was dark except for the street lamps, the peculiar glow of which made her ebony hair look midnight black.

"It is not safe this time of night. Let me at least walk you home then. " Tseng replied. She opened her mouth, probably to object, to say that it really wasn't necessary. Before she could though, Tseng quickly added: "Plus it's on my way anyway; and it's such a nice night." With a smile she then took his offered arm and soon they were back into the conversation they had begun earlier.

* * *

_so, end of chappie. I forgot to say: if you don't like it you don't have to comment, because my ego is very weak. thx_


End file.
